Blessing and the Beast
by Stories By Nina
Summary: A Gender swapped of Beauty and the Beast. Long ago a princess was cursed for being selfish and unkind, as a hideous monster she has to learn to love and be loved in return to break the spell. All hope seems lost until a young name named Benoit enters her life.
1. A spell on a Princess

**Hello. I was in fact inspired by a Gender swapped Beauty and the beast comic on Deviant art and I wanted to write my own Gender swapped beauty and the Beast.**

**I'm not writing any one the songs for we all know them, insted I'm just focusing on the story aspect and not the musical part.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in afar away land their live a Princess, she was Beautiful, selfish and unkind. One cold night the princess was met by an old stranger, a ugly beggar woman who seek shelter for the night and was willing present a rose in return. The princess sneered at the gift and turned the stranger away. The stranger warned the maiden to not be deceived by appearances. When the princess slammed the door, the stranger ugliness melted away and in her placed stood a beautiful enchantress. The door to the castle flew open, the Princess was shocked to see the enchantress. She apologies but it was too late, the enchantress she the princess for who she was and punished her by turning her into a beast.

Not only was the princess turned into a beast, the castle was also cursed as well, Ashamed by her actions the Princess concealed herself, never wanting to see the outside world. The rose that was given to her was in fact an enchanted rose that would bloom before her 21 year. She was told if she could learn to love and be loved in return the spell would be broken, but who would ever love a beast?

…..

Over In a village a young man with brown eyes and hair to match went out to interact with the villagers, he was in fact sent out by his mother to get ingredients for tonight's supper. But before he got the shopping don He went to his favorite book store to return the book he borrowed.

"Morning Benoit" the book seller greeted; the young man Benoit handed over the book to him.

"good morning, I've return the book I borrowed" he quickly rushed over to the ladder climbing it up to look at he books on the shelves.

"Finished already?" the book seller asked.

"couldn't put it down" Benoit replied while browsing the books " got anything new?"

"not since yesterday, the seller joked. Benoit searched the self until he found a book not only was he familiar with it but it was his favorite among the collection.

" I'll borrow this one" he handed the book over.

"That one? But you read it twice already?" The bookseller commented. Benoit didn't care, He pushed off against the ladder pointing out the things he enjoys from the book.

The book seller chuckled and handed the book over " if you love that much it's yours" . Benoit thanked the bookseller and went on his way. The Men of the village noticed how odd Benoit was to other men, A young man at his age should be interested in hunting, courting or settled in with a wife but they couldn't figure out why he was always having his nose stuck in books.

A gun shot was heard, a goose fell from the sky, a short man ran to catch it but missed, Quickly he put the bird in a bag, he ran back to where the gun was fired.

"Wow Gaston you didn't miss a shot". The short man complimented, out from the shadow a tall muscular man with long black hair and blue eyes emerge, he blew away the smoke from his musket

" I know Lefou" he walked away as his friend tried to catch up with him but tripped over the bag filled with animals pelts.

" No creature can't stand against you" Lefou continued to compliment " or no girl in town wouldn't resist you".

" Very true Lefou" he started to admire his reflection in a small pan that hanged on a wall, he looked at his reflection, his chin complementing his face structure, why he's the most handsome man in the entire village, Every one agreed he was strong , and handsome, but then he noticed Benoit walking by heading to the baker to collect bread, Gaston hated Benoit.

As far as they could remember both he and Gaston were childhood rivals, while Gaston bested him with strength Benoit could outsmart him with their academics which made his blood boil.

Gaston, noticed how distracted Benoit was with his book he saw this opportunity to sneak up on him.

Benoit manage to get the last thing on his list and was heading home when Gaston jumped into his line of sight.

"Hello Benoit" Gaston greeted.

"Bonjour Gaston" He responded not bating an eye, Gaston quickly took the book out his hands. Benoit stopped in his tracks.

"Gaston give back my book" He asked politely while the hunter flipped though the pages holding the book sideways.

"How can you read this?" Gaston asked, "there's no pictures".

" Well some people like to use their imagination" Benoit said while trying to get the book but Gaston tossed the book into a mud puddle.

" Time you got your head out of those book boy" he stated " and focus on important things" he stepped on the book and had Benoit look over to a group of women, all three had long blond l hair and green eyes but each of them wore a different color dress. Red, green and yellow. The ladies were swooning over Gaston.

" The whole town is talking about you" Gaston stepped off the book giving Benoit the opportunity to take the book back and clean it off.

" It's not right for a man to be cooped up and read, The whole village will think you mother is preventing you from getting married."

" Gaston, do not insult my mother like that" Benoit said " I prefer to read then come him smelling like gun smoke and sweat". He then felt Gaston place and arm around his shoulder.

" Come on Benoit, as a friend I'm helping you out" he see's the pub " why not come to the pub and have a drink and I can' give you some pointers on how to get a girl".

" Maybe some other time" Benoit refused. The three fan girls looked at each other.

" What's wrong with Benoit?" the on dressed in red asked

" he's crazy" the one in the yellow said. The one dressed in green was ignoring her sister and watched Gaston walked.

" He's gorgeous " she said with all three agreeing. Benoit manage to get away from Gaston and backed away from him.

" Sorry Gaston, I should go home to my mother" .This caused Gaston and Lafou to make fun of Benoits mother.

" Gaston you have no right to make fun of the woman who fed you every time you came over to play?" he scolded. Gaston pretended to shift the blame onto Lafou.

Before Benoit could say another world he heard his name being called, Running down the road a short plump woman was calling, one hand on her skirt and another with a letter. She ran into the village but tripped over her dress and fell into a bush, stuck and struggling she tried to get out but her skirt flipped over revealing her bloomers.

* * *

** Only 3 character are having thier Gender changed, Belle, Maurice and the Beast, every one else is kept the same.**

**So**

**Belle's male counterpart is named Benoit which is french for Blessed**

**Bells's father Maurice will be a woman named Marie**

**and Beast... Well I'm not gonna reveal her Human name until latter.**

**Some elements from the original tale will be woven in here so be on the look out.**

**some bits will follow the Disney version while other will be on a creative take.**


	2. A Rumor

Benoit Rushged over to his mother's side, he helped her out of the bushed why trying to have her look Decent to the publish by shield her bloomers from eyes.

Once she was standing she hugged her son " Oh Benoit, I have such wonderful news" she danced around. " I've received news that one of your father's ships has survived". Benoit quickly hushed his mother, He didn't like the town to know about their past

" Yes Mama" Benoit hooked his arm with her's " you can tell me at home" as he escorted her. Gaston over heard them, It was no secret that Benoit and his mother were once wealthy, when the two moved to their small village and had to sell of their expensive possessions but now hearing that one of their cargo ships had return , this means Benoit would be rich again and most likely flaunt his wealth at him.

Too bad Benoit wasn't a woman or else he would marry her right then and their so he could have access to possible riches. Or better yet, he could arrange his sister to marry Benoit. but Gaston remembered he doesn't have a sister... Or did he?

Gaston quickly took off to prepare for his plan.

….

That night Benoit re read the letter that was sent to them. His mother was all excited to claim the ship, she was hoping the money from the ship would make life easy for them.

" Mama relax" Benoit told her " Even if this was possibly Father's ship we should be carful with what we receive".

" Oh My son just think" His mother danced along the floor " all the women would want o marry you". Her son rolled his eyes.

" Mama , I hope that's not why you marry father" he responded. His mother stopped dancing and instead she started to blush.

" Well no, in fact, your father was seen strange from the other's back in Paris" she remember a young handsome man who looked similar to Benoit approaching her asking for her hand in marriage. " he told me he loved me from the moment he saw me" she giggled " me a pig woman as my peers called me engaged to a handsome fellow like him.

She turn back to her son the blush fading from her face "any way, we must go to bed for tomorrow I'm going to the dock to claim the ship".

"Would you like me to come along mama?" Benoit asked.

"No, I'll be fine" His mother assured "I'll be taking Phillipe".  
…. The next morning Benoit's mother was off on a Belgian horse named Phillipe, as they rode the horse started to get weary of the path they were on.  
Marie checked the map it's been ages since she was in Paris, she came to a fork in the rode, Phillipe took one look at the left path then saw how spooky the right path look.  
"Let's go this way "Marie pulled on the reins making Phillipe go right. That was soon a big mistake, the sound of a wolf howl spooked the poor horse. Backing up into a tree caused bats to emerge, out thus spooking the horse further, Marie tried to calm the frighten horse but instead when the horse reared up she fell and the horse took off for home.  
"Phillipe?" Marie called out, no response. Marie pulled the cloak she was wearing around her, the air suddenly got cold, then she heard a growl, suddenly a park of wolves closed in on her. Mari quickly ran from the pack.  
She tripped over a root that rose above ground, making her fall over a small ditch, getting up she came across a gate, running she tried pull on the gate, the wolves were nearing her, then the gate magical opened ash she pushed on it, getting in she quickly slammed the gate on the wolves. One wolf grabbed hold of her dress she pulled back ripping the hem. Getting up her eyes laid on a huge castle.

* * *

** This scene, Yeah it would be weird for a woman to make an invention and go off to the fair. insted I took inspiration from the original tale where it was the Father going to the docks to claim a ship that was rumored to survived the storm.**

**and I figured since in the original story Belle ( Beauty in some adaptions) was once a rich woman but had to move into the country after losing their wealth to frauds.**

**Since Gaston in the Disney tale only wanted Belle for a Wife because of her looks. Here, He aware Benoit was once a rich person and is jealous of him.**


	3. The Castle

Not wanting to stay out long Mari pulled up her hood from her cloak over her head and headed towards the castle, The sound of thunder in the distance made her want to get inside before the rain fell.

She knocked on the door and surprisingly the door opened and let her in. Peaking inside the castle hall was dark, no lights what so ever.

"Hello?" she called " any one here?" She walked further passing by a candelabra and a clock .

"Not one word" a voice whispered from the clock. of course the candelabra ignored the clock's comment.

"I'm sorry to intrude" Marie kept calling but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night. the candelabra frowned.

"Oh Cogworth have a heart" the candelabra spoke " especialy to a mademoiselle " the little flames on his hands grew brighter lighting up the area. Marie lifted the candelabra looking for any one one who left it their.

"Is some one there? she called, the Candelabra tapped Marie on the head. She looked at the object as eyes appeared.

"Hello mademoiselle " He spoke making her gasp and dropping him to the floor. She watched as the candelbra lifted himself off the floor and standing up.

"What...What is this?" Clogsworth came down to the floor and started to lecture.

Now you've done it Lumiere" he started " if she finds out.." But he was picked up by Mari who looked all over the clock trying to understand how it moving on it's own. the dust on Cogsworth blew against her nose and she sneezed.

"Oh Madamoiselle" Lumiere spoke " you must be chilled, come, come sit by the fire and warm up.

The Candelabra lead her over to the parlor, while Cogworth tried to stopped but fell down the steps. he noticed how Marie was offered a chair.

"Lumiere you know that the..." she was ran over by a cart, on the cart was a teapot and a small cup.

"How about a spot of tea" the teapot offered, she was very kind.

"No tea...NO TEA!" Cogsworth protested but ignored. Marie not only was wrapped in a a blanket but was offered the ea, the small cup came alive as she sipped.

"She's funny looking" the little cup said innocent like. Mari stopped drinking and was amused by the little comment. She remembered when Benoit was that age and chuckled. But then a gust of wind came into the room, the fire went out, the cup was carefully placed next to the tea pot, Mari huddled in the chair hoping what ever that was would be over.

A creature unknown to man entered, walking on all fours the creature snarled , back hunched over as the creature sniffed the floor.

"There's..." a raspy feminine voice croaked " there's a stranger here!".

Lumiere tried to explain but was roared at, the gust from the roar blew out his flames.

Cogsworth on the other hand did his best in defense to say he was agiast but the creature roared at him making him hide under a rug.

Mari looked around until she came face with the creature, she fell out of the chair. the creature snarled at her. " WHO ARE YOU?" she asked in a rude tone.

" Oh please..I..i didn't mean any harm" Marie tried to explain herself " I was lost in the woods and.."

" YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!" the creature snarled.

" F..Forgive me.. I'll just be going.." but as she tried to get away the creature stopped her.

" what you looking at?" this made the old woman trip over. " you come to stare at the beast!" The creature accused.

" No.. I was was only resting up and I'll be on my way" but the beast wasn't having it.

" I'll give you a place to rest" she stood on her hind legs making her appear taller then Mari and grabbed her by the back of her blouse. Marie begging for her life but as the beast carried her out of the parlor.

* * *

** Next chapapter... Gaston tries to con Benoit.**


	4. Gaston's Sister

Just outside of Benoit's house Gaston pulled back a branch he and Lafou were hiding.

" He better be surprised after what I'm going though" Lafou said as he walked over wearing a white dress, oranges were stuffed down the chest part to making him busty and appealing, His hair was done up to resemble a girl with curly locks and wore over the top makeup

" He'll fall for it " Gaston lifted Lafou up by the collar and stood him on a stool, the hem of the dress covered the stool to make the short man look tall.. and with a 'figure' in away as he stood at the alter.

" Thank you all for coming to my dear sister's wedding" Gaston pointed to the disguised Lafou who pretended to look flirty to the town and blew kisses " as best man, I better get my 'brother to be' ready". He and the towns folk chuckled while The Bimbettes cried, it was just in their nature to cry at weddings.

...

Benoit was in the middle of his book when he heard a knock on his door. Carefully he placed the book back on the shelf then went to answer the door, looking into the peepe hole on the door, he was met with Teeth then the teeth revealed it was Gastron, Grunting from annoyance Benoit opened the door because his mother taught him manners.

as the door opend Gaston let himself into the house " Why Gaston nice to see you at this hour".

"Hour yes, a good Hour to.." The dark hair man got side tracked with the mirror at the night stand, he quickly checked his teeth and did a quick clean with his tongue, once his teeth shine he turn back to Benoit. " you are very lucky fellow Benoit" he pulled up a chair and placed his dirty boots up on the table.

" My sister is visiting" He kicked off his boots" she's been dreaming about getting married" Benoit had to plug his nose from the nasty smell. " she dreams of being married to a nice fellow, cook his meals, massage his feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs"

"She does want six or seven" He added.

"D..Dogs?" Benoit asked Gaston got up and laughed while slapping Benoit on the back.

"No my friend, Boys! strong boys and will also learn how to hunt like their favorite Uncle". Benoit started to back away But Gaston pulled him closer arm around his shoulder.

"And Guess who my Sister wants to marry?" Gaston asked, Benoit knew the answer but decided to play along.

" Let me think..."

" You my friend" Gaston responded, Benoit quickly manage to get Gaston's arm off of him and backed over to the door, meanwhile the dark hair man pushed over the chair and came over to Benoit.

Benoit was up agiast the door " Sorry but..." he had his hand on the knob" No hard feelings , not ready to get married" and he opened the door making Gaston fall out.

Gaston fell into a mud puddle and Benoit tossed out his boots.

Lafou came over holding up the helm of the dress he leaned over " So, am I left at the alter?" He asked. Gaston lifted Lafou up he looked angry that his plan failed.

" I will not have Benoit make me look like a fool, make no mistake about that!" as he threw Lafou in the mud.

Lafou looked at the mud stain dress " My mother is gonna kill me for ruining her dress" he turned to the pig in the puddle " My sister wanted to get married in this dress" the pig snorted in agreement.

...  
As Gaston stormed off wiping mud from his face, Benoit came out of the house once the cost was clear. "He's gone" he then took a bucket and headed over to the barn " I know for a fact He doesn't have a sister" he told the farm animals " Gaston and I haven't seen eye to eye so I wonder what he's..."

Benoit didn't get his answer for Phillipe neighing alerted him, the horse was spooked out of his mind.

" Phillipe!" Benoit came over to the poor frighten horse " Where's mother?" he asked. as he petted the horses neck to help calm him down " you have to take me to her".

* * *

**At first I was going to make a legit Sister for Gaston.. but then I remember he most likely dress Lafou in drag and pretend that's the sister.**

**Now I know what Disney Did to Lafou in the 2017 version of Beauty and the beast.**


	5. Rescue And Sacrifice

Benoit was lead by Phillipe into the dark forest, the horse took the young man to the castle. As they approached Benoit was taken back by the castle, it look as if it was abandon, before he could process what he saw Philipe reared up on he's hind legs read to flee.

Benoit quickly got down and calmed the horse assure their was nothing to be frighten of, The young man turned and saw part of a dress along the walk way on the other side of the gate, opening the gate Benoit ran in picking up the ripped hem , he knew it belonged to his mother " mother" he gasp looking at the tall dark structure.

...

In the corridor Cogsworth was telling Lumiere off " invite her to stay, offer her tea, sit in her chair, pet the pooch".

" I was just being hospital" Lumiere said in his defense, the castle door opened and the two quickly froze up unsure what to expect.

"Mother? hello? Mama?" Benoit called out as he walked further into the castle and up the stairs.

...

" Mama" the little teacup chirped as he hopped over to a small bin of dishes being washed " I saw a stranger in the castle". The tea pot sighed and hopped down from the bowl.

" Now Chip" she started to reprimand "I don't want to hear another word" she lifted her teacup child from his handle and put him into the bin to be washed.

" Thiers a handsome young man in ze castle" a feather duster burst in informing the teapot. chip pop up from the suds of the water " see I told yah".

...

Lumiere and cogsworth were secretly following Benoit " A young man" Lumiere said.

" I know it's a man" Cogsworth repied in a snarky tone. but he was shoved out of the way.

" I wonder" the candelabra hoped over the clock and took a closer look at the young man who was searching for his mother. " He seems to care for his mother, could he" he opened up a secret passage way that was up ahead from Benoit, the young man was startled by the sudden wall moving like that , but taking a lit torch he walked in . cogsworth caught up to him .

" What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

" He's the one" Lumiere said " the one who gonna break the spell. as he hurried off after Benoit .

" wait a minuet, wait a minuet" Cogsworth raced after him.

...

Benoit climbed the stair that were in the tower he saw a small glimpse of a lit light move forward " wait, I'm looking for my mother.."

"..B..Benoit" a woman's voice called.

" Mama" Benoit ran over to see his mother was locked away. " Mama who did this to you?" he asked.

" How did you find me?" she asked.

" Oh mama you hands" Benoit noticed how cold they were.

" Benoit my son you must leave" Marie tried to wan her but it was to late, she watched as he son was grabbed by the arm.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a Voice called , Benoit lost hold of his torch as it fell into a near by puddle and went out.

Benoit got to his feet and ran back to the cell door his mother was held in, he stood firm, not letting anothing harm his mother.

" Come out coward!" Benoit commanded " Release my mother". He notice something moving in the dark, he knows they were not alone.

" You dare order me around boy" the voice called out, each sentence ending in a hiss followed by a snarl. " I'm the owner of this castle".

Benoit had to think fast, he wasn't going anywhere with demands, so he had to reason with the owner " I apologize" he said " but I've come to get my mother, please let her go"

" She' trespassed into my home with out my permission" the voice argued back " so she must face the consequences of her actions".

" Well she just an elderly lady, you have to take pity on the elderly" Benoit argued " you can't arrest some one just because they.." He was cut off by the voice.

" THIS IS MY CASTLE " the voice snarled " What I say goes and she's my prisoner".

Benoit was growing frustrated with this being, he looked at his mother then back at the darkness " Take me in her place".

" YOU?" the voice turned away " you.. take her place?" Benoit noticed the voice changed, it sounded human like, he couldn't quite place it but he sensed that this thing wasn't a monster.

" Come into the light" he asked, " please". The voice came into the light, a wolf like creature that was almost tall as him steped in, he could tell this creature was female, her bloomers were seen from the torn skirt she wore around her hips as long alburn hair covered her chest and the face, it was a mix between a bear and a bull , horns sticking out.

Benoit gasp at the sight, but he did say he take his mother's place, he approached the creature " you have my word.

" DONE" like that the creature darted past him and unlocked the cell. Marie ran over to her son.

" No Benoit, please don't do this" she did get o finish for she was dragged away.

" Wait" Benoit called out but the creature didn't hear him and was out the tower.

...

" Let go of me you brute, you monster you..you"

"BEAST!" the creature replied and shoved her into a pallenquin " Go back to the village you belong and never come back". she commanded the pallenqin to take Mari back to the village.

The pallenquin sprouted legs and started to walk off obey his mistress's orders.

Benoit watched from the tower as his mother was being sent back, he was relief the beast did kill her but was now troubled with the fact he'll never see his mother again, and unsure of his own fate seeing that he was going to be the prisoner of a beast

* * *

**This scene, I had to look up the script just to remember what sequnce went in what order.**

**and I plan to give this female Beast a name, she wont be refered as beast thouhg out this story, **

**Next chapter Benoit will ask for her first name but will Beast tell him?**


	6. Be Our Guest part 1

The Beast stalked up the stair way of the tower, the way she walked was mimicking a canine, as she approached the last few steps she was stopped by Lumiere.

" Uh Ma'dame" the candelabra spoke getting in the way.

" WHAT!" the beast snapped back, she was grumpy, her home being invaded by strangers and now Lumiere wants to talks with her.

" My lady, since the young man will be with us, you might want to consider him not as a prisoner and.." but he was met with a growl as the beast ignored him " then again maybe not".

Benoit turned seeing the beast, The beast that he recalled standing on her hind legs was now on all fours prowling like an animal before she could mutter a word Benoit crossed his arms " you should be more careful" he started " That's my mother, she not as youthful as she use to be, I swear if one bone is broken on her I'll.."

The beast ears dropped, she forgot how fragile humans were but now was the time to feel pity, she had to deal with her new unwelcome guest " Let me show you to your room" she mumbled. this caught Benoit off guard, was he a prisoner.

" My room?" he saw how unconformable the beast was, she basically sat like a dog waiting for a comand

" You rather stay in the tower?" The beast asked, the young man shook his head no " then follow me" she turned her long tail flicked as Benoit followed the beast.

...

The two walked in silence, Benoit taking in the sights of the castle, the beast she continued to walk on four, she wasn't use to walking on hind leg, Benoit took the opportunity to get a good look at the beast, the long auburn hair looked as if no one comb it in years, the matted mass could have her mistaken for a lion. on her back the Lumiere rode as he leaned into her ear to whisper

" Say something to him" he whispered.

" I.. I hope you like it here" she spoke, still sounding gruff but sincere. Benoit nodded.

" That nice of you miss... Uh" He was lost for words for he has no idea if the beast has a name or not " do you have a name?"

" uh... It's.." The beast was about to say but then she had a memory from her past, Her name, the way other spoke her name, it was mostly out of anger, she then curled her lips " It's..NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" she snapped making a stop, Lumiere fell off her back. with a snort Benoit got the message and deiced to not bring up the subject.

" The castle is your home now" The beast continued " you may go as you please except the west wing" Benoit didn't bother to pry. the west wing was off limits, got it.

...

was lead into a empty bedroom, the beast right behind him " if you need anything my servant will tend to you"

Lumiere whispered the idea of dinner into her ear " ask him to join you for dinner"

" Uh..Dinner will be ready, look you best" and with that she slammed the door. the loud slam jolted Benoit out of his trance, slammed his fist agiast the door, then lifted up his foot to kick at the door.

" YOU ANIMAL!" he cursed , it was no use, he slipped into a chair and put his head in his hands, how did he end up in a situation like this?

...

Back at the village, in the pub, Gaston was still sulking , Benoit made a fool out of him, " Who does he think he is" He say as he was in his favoite chair that was up agaist the fire " Benoit think he's all so smart"

"Darn right" Lefou walked over to him with a beer mug in his hand, Gaston grabbed the beer and threw it in the fire. " more beer?" he offered.

" I'm Gaston" Gaston reminded him self " the most handsome man in the village, I will be a disgrace if some...some.. Book worm best me!"

" Gaston pull yourself together" Lefou reminded him, he pointed out all the animals he hunted, how the ladies all love him and the villages praise him like a hero.

" HELP!" a woman voice cried rushing into the pub " My son, please help me, Benoit he's captured"

Gaston and Lefou were curious " Calm down Marie, who's got your son?"

" A beast, a hideous beast!" she shrieked, this cause the towns folk to laugh at her and she was rudely shoved out of the pub.

" crazy bat" one villager said " best to lock her away". another commented.

this gave Gaston an idea, He's not seen Benoit since the failed wedding, maybe this was his idea to keep the villager from knowing about their new found wealth.

"Lafou I got an idea" he grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and started to whisper his plan.

...

at the castle Benoit was interrupted by a knock on his room door, getting up from his chair he walked over to answer expecting a person but insted was greeted by a tea pot and tea cup.

"care for a spot of tea?" Mrs pots asked.

" Wait, you're..You're" he backed into a wardrobe that suddenly opened her eyes .

" oof, careful" she said. Benoit backed over to his bed sitting down.

" I must be dreaming" he mumbled, the wardrobe leans into the bed shoulder propping herself .

" this isn't a dream, were here to serve you and the lady of the castle". Mrs Potts filled her teacup child up with tea along with cream and sugar " now don't spill" she instructed as little chip hopped over to Benoit who keeled to the floor to take in the tea.

" wanna see me do a trick" Chip asked startling Benoit , he held his breath and puffed his cheeks to make bubble in the cup.

" CHIP!" Mrs. Potts scolded, Chip stopped and blushed.

" sorry" he said, Benoit let chip down and the little tea cup scurried back to his mother, the tow left the room " bye" he said as the door closed.

" Ok now as for dinner" The wardrobe stood " lets see what I got" she opened her door only to have moths fly out " oh how embarrassing" she opedn again trying to find a nice outfit for him except to not carry anything for men.

" I..its fine, I..I don't want to attend dinner" he told the wardrobe.

" but you must" she gasped, then Cogsworth entered the bedroom " Dinner is served".

...

In the parlor lit infront of a bit fire a table with dinner made for two laid as the beast pace back and forth " Where is he?" she growled growing impatient

" Ma'dame have you though he could be the..." Lumiere started to ask but was met with the beast glaring at him.

" Of course I have, I'm not a fool" she growled.

" My lady try to under stand " Mrs. Potts spoke " He coping with being torn from his mother and that your behavior isn't helping by treating him as a prisoner".

" You fall for him, he falls for you and poof the spell will be broken" Lumiere spoke out loud, this irritating the beast more.

" Stop that" The beast snarled, she turned away from the two " if I learned anything, no one has and will never love me" she snapped back ": HOW DO YOU THINK HE WILL BE ANY DIFFERENT?" she showed her teeth " all humans are the same".

MRS pots had enough, she hopped down " enough child " she scolded " now striated up" she commanded the beast sat straight up like animal " No not like that" she corrected. The beast reached for the mantel of the fire place and lifted herself off standing on her hind legs, it was very difficult to stand, she was so use to walking on all fours her hind legs felt weak from standing. her long hair fell back, she had a shirt on but it was clear the shirt could rip at any moment.

" Smile at him" Lumiere advised " a man likes to see his lady smile, The beast smiled but her teeth make her look frightening then happy. both went back and forth on advice to give, the beast, sh was getting all confused.

"You must control your temper" they said at the same time, the door to the parlor opened, the beast smiled in delight hoping it was Benoit but insted it was Cogsworth. the beast frowned.

" where is he?" he asked. Cogsworth tried to find a polite way to tell her but it was no use and got to the point"

" He declined" he told her.

* * *

** I was going to make this chapter including the "be our guest" and "West wing" but seeing how long this was i deiced to split it up .**

**Next part, Benoit will discover the forbidden west wing.**

** The beast will have a name, I'm gonna reveal it but for 2 more chapter she will be known as the beast**


	7. Be Our Guest part 2

" WHAT!" The beast roared, she burst through the doors, the enchanted objects following her.

" Let's not be hasty" Cogsworth called after her but she basically leaped from the middle of the stairs over to the railing and ran down the hall towards Benoint's room, she pound her paw on the door.

" I though I told you come down to dinner!" she roared.

" I'm not hungry" Benoit replied from the other side

" you come out or I'll.." The beast ran her claws through her hair yanking at parts of it, the enchanted object caught up to her.

" My Lady" Lumiere piped up " Men don't like women who are.. Demanding" he advised.

" try again but be polite" Cogsworth said.

" But he's being so difficult!" the beast pointed to the door.

" ah, ah" Mrs Potts reminded her " Gently"

The beast took a deep breath, she had to calm down " Will you come down to dinner?" she asked.

" No" The beast pointed to the door and looked at her servants. the object reminded her again to not lose her temper.

" Will you honer yourself and join me for dinner?" The beast tail wagged in irritation under her torn skirt. Silence " please" she added.

" I'm not coming". Benoit answered.

" That's it" The beast snarled " You can't stay in there forever!"

" Yes I can" He responded.

" fine, go a head and STARVE!" she roared, she turn to the objects " if he refuses to eat with me, then he shall not eat at all" she stormed off slamming the door, the impact from the slam cause debris to fall on Lumiere.

" That didn't go as planned" Mrs. Potts stated.

...

The beast was in her bedroom knocking around furniture " I invite him to dinner and he refuses " he walked over to a small table where the enchanted rose was placed , under a glass cover and a wooden base, part of the base was scratched away except 2 letter " A" and " D" she grabbed a hand mirror that rested next to the rose.

" Show him to me" she commanded, the mirror revealed a projection of Benoit talking with the wardrobe.

" She's not bad" she told him " just give her a chance"

" You kidding me? She nothing but a spoiled brat who has never been disciple in her life, why should I give her a chance".

The beast heart sank " of course" she placed the mirror down " He'll never see the real me" a tear shed down her face " I'm nothing but a spoiled brat"

What she didn't know was the mirror kept showing what Benoit was doing, the young man sighed then he heard his stomach growl, the wardrobe smirked.

" Hungry are you?" she asked, Benoit blushed a bit.

" I guess so," he looked at the door " she did say the castle is my home as well so she wouldn't mind if I took a walk" he opened the room door and made an exit.

...

Outside Benoit's room Lumiere was suppose to be keeping watch but he found himself distracted by a certain feather duster

" Oh no" she teased while Lumiere chased after her behind the curtain. she was giggling while he caught up and caught her in his arms, but when he notice Benoit out of the room he dropped the feather duster

"Zut alors! He's loose" he cried out.

...

down in the kitchen the cook who a n oven and stove complained how all his dishes were going to waist.

" It been a long night" Mrs. Potts assured them.

" Well I think he's just being a stubborn ungrateful..." Cogsworth was cut off from Benoit entering the kitchen.

" Hello good sir" Mrs. Potts spoke up Cogsworth was about to shoo him away when Lumiere zipped past and bowed to him.

" That's Lumiere" Cogsworth introduced the candelabra " and I'm Cogsworth" he introduced himself " head of the household" he claimed " Anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" he asked.

" Well" Benoint wasn't sure how to ask but the sound of his stomach answered it " sorry I've not eaten since breakfast this morning".

"Well all we can offer at this hour is water and a crust of bread".

" cogsworth , that no way to treat our guest" Lumiere stated " you go into the dinning room and we'll prepare you a meal" he ushered Benoit out of the kitchen.

...

Benoit was treated to a meal while Lumirer and Cogsworth entertained , well mostly Lumiere while Cogsworth tried to keep the peace, after dinner Benoit wanted to explore the castle more before going off to bed.

" I'll be happy to give you a tour" the clock offered, Lumiere was forced to join.

...

Down the halls cogsworth was talking about the history of the castle while as they walk the suit of armor that stood turned their heads following them. Benoit noticed a dark area that the clock ignored.

" What's there?" he asked taking a step over. The clock and candelabra quickly blocked the path way.

" Sorry but that's the west wing, no one isn't allowed there" Cogswoth explained.

" oh" Benoit said , he now knew where the west wing was but he remembered promising the beast to not go there " well I guess we should go somewhere else then" he turned away.

" Yes, yes why um, we have a library" The clock tried to come up with something, The young man picked up the clock from the floor.

" You have a library?" he asked he was excited to hear that.

"Why yes" Lumiere said " we'll take you there right now" Benoit put the clock down and watched as the two wonder off but Benoit didn't follow, he turned to the stair way and deiced to climb up it.

...

as he went further he notice how dusty and unkempt the hall was and the smell of rotting bones, wait bones? their were indeed bones all over the floor. Benoint had to hold his breath due to the smell.

he approached a door and with out thinking he opened it up and walked right it, big mistake the smell of rotting flesh was stronger and he heard flies buzzing all over the place, the room was decorated with long thick cobwebs as Benoit steped further in the room.

on the floor covered in dust he noticed broken furniture and on the wall a portrait only it was damaged. He walked over to the portrait and lifted part of it to make out the image but a pink glow caught his attention. it was the enchanted rose, he walked over to it seeing the rose was kept under glass and the base, he ran his finger over the base, it was clear the base has been scratched out.

before he could see the two letters on the base a shadow was cased over him, turning around it was the beast, She quickly shoved him out of the way getting in between him and the rose.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" S..sorry I..." He was cut off by the beast

" DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!" she screamed at him " get out!" she demanded, Benoit manage to escape her wrath and she broke more furniture " GET OUT!" she roared at the top of her lungs.

Watching him run from her she released she lost her temper at him.

...

Benoit ran down the stair well grabbing his cloak " promise or no promise I can't stand another minuet here!" he opened the door and out into the snow storm he went with Philipe

* * *

**A and D? hmm I wounder what they stood for?**

**any way next chapter The beast will have her name revealed**


	8. The Wolf attack

It was difficult to see where they were going, Benoit trying hard to guide Philipe but the horse was confused and frighten and hated the snow.

it didn't help that wolfs were following them, flicking the reins Benoit had Philipe gallop away from the wolves, he used the horse's body weight and slammed one wolf into a tree.

as they fled the horse fell though ice, the water freezing cold as Benoit encourage the horse to carry on. One wolf struggled to swim.

After climbing out of the water and onto land the horse continued off, but then another pack of wolves were waiting and got them surrounded, the other pack surprised them Benoit was immediately thrown off as the reins were caught on a branch. his hair coming undone as he watched his horse scared out of his mind and kicking at any wolf that come near. One wolf manage to jump on the horse's back. Benoit pulled a dagger he kept in his boot and stabbed the wolf in the shoulder making it get off.

" BACK!" he made him self sound loud as he trusted the dagger at the wolves ' BACK!" he kept repeating but the wolves wont give, the moment Benoit tried to calm Pheilipe a wolf leaped but missed him.

that when something emerged behind the horse, A creature leaped into the air and pounced on the wolf and roared at it. It was the beast!

The beast stood the wolves attention her as she mimicked there movement, she made the first move and went after the alpha . She swatted the alpha away with her paw like a tiger another wolf climb on her back and dug their teeth into her back, the beast roared as another sank their teeth in her shoulder, her shirt being torn off. other wolves torn at her skirt ripping it further now all that was left was her bloomers.

Benoit heard the beast cry out, no it wasn't a beast she hear, it was a woman screaming in pain!

Benoit watched as the beast continued to fight off the pack of wolves until the alpha was killed.

with the alpha dead the wolf pack retreated with their tails tucked between their legs.

The beast turned to Benoit, she was standing on her hind legs, her hair fell covering her bare chest, she then collapsed in the snow.

Benoit though about getting on Philipe and leaving but it didn't feel right, the voice, the woman in pain, he turn to the beast now that he saw her she noticed how her body was almost human structure aside from the hind legs and the tail. taking off his cloak he covered her chest out of modesty and managed to pick her up with ease. Philipe who was now free from the tree branch trotted over and knelled down to help Benoit get the beast on his back. together they walked back to the castle.

...

At the castle with a bowl of hot water Benoit prepared a wet cloth to clean the wounds, the beast was in her chair licking her arm.

" Don't do that" Benoit warned as he attempt to reach for her arm, the beast snarled " Just hold still" he stated grabbing her wrist. The beast reacted to the grab in a negative way shoved Benoit away freeing her arm, he fell to the floor.

" DON'T!" The beast cried out " NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" she warned.

" Just hold still and I wouldn't have to grab you!" he argued.

" Well if you haven't run away this wouldn't of happened"

I wouldn't of run away if you had threaten to kill me!" Benoit scolded.

" I wasn't going to kill you" The beast responded " you shouldn't of been in the west wing". Benoit knew she was right,he went into an area where he wasn't allowed in.

" Well you should control your temper" he replied. The beast didn't know how to reply to that.

Benoit held up the cloth " give me your arm" he instructed " I.. I won't harm you"

The beast started to get memories of when she was a child, adults grabbing her arm and saying her name in an angry tone, made her hesitant, but she felt him place the cloth on his wound, she closed her eyes wincing at the pain.

" Thank you" Benoit spoke up " for saving Philipe and I"

" Y..Your welcome" the beast responded, her ears dipped then perked back up " Adaleigh" she mumbled "my name is Adaleigh".

" Adaleigh" Benoit said her name " thats a pretty name" he complemented.

* * *

**Behold, the Beast name is Adaleigh.( pronounce it as A-da-Lay)**

**It mean Nobel in some way which kinda works. Where I got the name? it's the name of my friend's daughter who's a spunky 6 year old just like her mother LOL.**

**So from now on the beast is gonna be referred to as Adaleigh.**


	9. A Fresh Start

Back in the village, after closing hours of the pub a small corner was lit, their Gaston and Lefou were having a conversation with a very elderly gentle man.

" Listen" Gaston whispered " I've had enough of Benoit and his mother, they think the are better then all of us"

" You should of seen Gaston when he and Benoit were children, Benoit made him look like a fool" Lefou added, This made Gaston want to slap Lefou but he quickly shield his head with his beer mug.

" And what does this have to do with Marie?" the elderly gentle man asked.

" You probably heard but she was in here going on about a beast" Gaston informed him " I think she's gone crazy, So you lock her away and if Benoit wants his mother free, we'll just demand he hands over all his fortune left by his late father".

The elderly gentle man thouhg about it " Marie is harmless " he protested but then Gaston placed a small pouch of gold.

" this should cover the first month Monsier D'Arque" He said. D'Arque took a gold piece out of the pouch and examine it.

" Throw a harmless woman into the asylum until her son could pay to get her out making you the riches man in the village?" D'Arque asked " despicable... I love it!"

...

At the cottage Marie was pacing back and forth in her home wondering what to do

" Oh Benoit, My poor sweet boy" she said while worried, she picked up an old photo of Benoit when was a baby, she was holding him in her arms and next to them a tall handsome man who looked identical to Benoit except his eyes were green, while she in her youth her hair blond , her eyes matching Benoit's. She placed her hand over the the young man in the photo.

Things were never the same after she and Benoit were told he died out at sea in a storm. all their fortune lost and they headed to the country side with nothing but the cloths on their back.

" I miss you love" she caress the picture. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking on her door. Putting down the picture she went over to answer it, thier stood Gaston.

" Oh Gaston" she sighed with relief " I knew I could rely on you". Gaston didn't say a word as he stepped aside and D'Arque steped into the home.

" Yes" he approached getting a good look at her , he grabbed her wrist " don't worry mademoiselle, you can rely on us" he grinned. Marie was about to scream but Gaston quickly tied a cloth around her mouth and then blind folded her.

He watched as D'Arque forced her out of the house and into his wagon.

" Benoit will have to come home some time" Gasont throws Lefou into the snow " don't move from that spot until Benoit comes back"

" Aww nut" Lefou complained as more snow dumped on him.

...

At the castle in the court yard, Benoit was taking Philipe for a walk, he wore a green outfit and not only that but he no longer had long hair, he seems to have cut it.

The foot stand dog ran ahead and dove into the snow then darted back at Benoit, he scooped the foot stand into his arms laughing, the velvet fabric of the dog run across his hands.

Adaleigh appearance has changed as well, her hair has been cut as she looked down at her bandaged arm. she was in a deep though after everything that occurred.

**_..._**

_" Adaleigh" Benoint tried to move the long tangle mess of hair out of the way so he could clean the woulds on her back but their was just to much._

_Adaleigh herself was embarrassed her tail flickered on the floor tripping up Benoit, she was in her case naked infront of a man. she had her arms crossed over her chest hiding her breasts from view, she was started by Benoit facing her._

_" Were gonna have to cut your hair" he said._

_" NO!" she protested " just.. push it out of the way I.." she grabbed the cloak that was on the floor covering her chest._

_" I can't tend to your wounds, we have to cut it" he touched the ends of his hair " See mine is below the shoulder I'm just gonna cut only to here"_

_Adaleigh turned away closing her eyes, she was not convinced, all her life she were to believe women with hair with long hair beyond their backs are considered beautiful. if any short then that they are ugly. Well it shouldn't matter that since she's a hideous beast._

_Her ears twitched to the sounds of scissors snipping, she opened one eye to see that Benoit had his long hair in his hand. he cut his own long hair._

_" See" he claimed " I'm not hurt" he told her. Adaleigh was shocked to see that he cut his long hair just like that._

_" Consider this a new begining" he explained " letting go my past and moving on to the future" he let his hair fall to the floor._

_Adaleigh looked at the floor then at him she tried to hide it but she cracked a small smile " Well" she spoke " at least let my servant finish what you started " she pointed at his head. Benoit smirked._

_" That bad eh?" he got behind her " Well I'm just gonna get rid of the dead ends and let him take care of the rest" Benoit begun to snip away at the long hair, after 5 minuets of cutting the large tangle mess fell. Adaleigh felt some weigh lifted off her shoulder literally. that mess had been on her for years weighing her down._

_Benoit was able to push the remain hair back and then cleaned the wound which lead to Adaleigh reacting with a scream from the hot water stinging her._

**_.._..**

She ran her finger though her new hair cut, years she would use her claws as a comb and with her hair ending just below the shoulder it was tangle free. she was wearing a purple dress and was now started to walk around on her hind legs.

Lumiere and Cogsworth were next to her watching Benoit enjoy the yard with the horse. Adaleigh looked down at the two.

" I... I never felt this way" she confessed " I wanna do something for Benoit" she was hoping for thier opion " What would men like as a gift from a woman" she bluntly asked. The clock and Candelabra cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

" Well Um.." Cogsworth wasn't sure how to say it.

" That..Well as much as we like but it be to early for that" Lumiere said. This confused the beast. Mrs. Potts shook her head.

" Child ignore them" she hopped up on the railing of the balcony " you should get to know Benoit and their you'll figure out something to give him".

Cogworth remeberd Benoits reaction when he told him about their library " I just remembered".

...

Adaleigh dragged Benoit down the hall like a child trying to get some one's attention " I wanna show you something but first close you eyes". Benoit obeyed and closed them. just to be sure The beast blind folded him she opened the door, then went behind and pushed him into the room.

" May I open them now?" he asked.

"Not yet" Adaleigh ran over to a curtain and pulled it revealing light into the room. " ok now!"

Benoit took off the blind fold and he dropped the piece of cloth, he had never seen so many books, it was bigger then the village book store.

" Y..you like it?" Adaleigh asked.

" I...I never seen so many books in my entire life" He exclaimed, the shelves were reaching the ceiling of the room, why he could just live in this room alone reading.

" Then" Adaligh's excitement dropped. She remembered a time she was caught in the library by the house keepers, noble men and scholars and they all reprimanded her telling her a library was no place for a child, some even punished her with a slap from a ruler.

" Then... it's yours" she said her tone grew sad as she started to exit the room. she was stopped by Benoit. his hand on her shoulder

" No" he stated " this library shouldn't belong to me " he turned her to face him " This library is rightfully your's as well". and he gave her a hug. Adaleigh didn't know how to react, looking around hoping to find the objects,

" Hug back" she heard some one whisper, she brought her arms up and carefully wrapped them around Benoit returning the hug. the object peaked outside from the library door were cheering for the small steps Adaleigh was taking.

* * *

**Seems like Adaleigh has a bit of trauma? Will she open up about her childhood? or will ****something cause her snap back into the beast she was meant to be?**

**and I didn't want Mari to go out in the forest and be in the brink of death so. She was abducted and taken away to the asylum. As for Benoit's father, I don't think I'll give him a name and Mari is already the female version of Maurice so that name won't be used.**

**Who knows Maybe Benoit might talk about his past with Adaleigh and may drop a name for his dead father.**


	10. To Learn And To Remember

A few more days went bye, each day Benoit made an effort to get to know Adaleigh, she in return would ether ignore him or revert back on all fours and hunch over like a dog that was kicked for disobeying or not pleasing it's master.

it was tough for them, Benoit crouch down to her level. " Hey" he whispered to her " it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you.. Or scald you with hot water" he joked, that got a small chuckled from the beast, he looked around , the castle was so big and not enough light filled the halls " let's go out side" he suggested.

Meals were spent together while Benoit would eat Adaleigh.. well she clearly forgot hot to eat like a proper person and her face was in the bowl a she snarled while eating. but with a little encouragement she begun to eat with the silverware, it was not perfect but it was a start.

...

As they walked outside Adaleigh held on his arm as they walked, she still wasn't used to walking on two legs like a human, it was like forgot memories, each step she took she just wanted to go back on all fours since that was easy. Benoit chuckled as he pulled a small pouch form his pocket , the beast looked at the pouch curious as to what was inside, the young man reached in and pulled out what looked like seeds.

Adaleigh was confused, why seeds? thats when Benoit took a step back and left her to stand all by herself, she quickly spread her arms out to get balance as she watches the young man hold out his hand with the seeds, a bird flew over to him and started to eat from his hand.

Adaleigh remembered something familar with the way the birds were being fed.

_Young Adaleigh watched a woman dressed in a golden gown, she had long dark hair and blue eyes, she watched as the woman let a bid fly into her hand, Adaleigh as a child tried to reach out to the touch the bird but the bird quickly flew away. The woman chuckled_

_" Be patient my dear" she said stroking the child's long brunet hair " you can't force the bird into your hand"_

_" Force?" the child ask " what's force?"_

_" It mean to make something do opposite of what others want" the lady explained. Adaleigh tried to process all of this " like how Papa makes us stay outside the library, or wear these itchy cloths" she said tugging on her dress sleeve._

_" Yes..." the woman's face frown" exactly that" her voice sounding remorseful . she brough the child into her lap " But Adaleigh I'll never force you to do anything you don't want alright"_

_" I don't wanna eat broccoli" the little girl stated, the woman smiled and chuckled at that statement._

...

Adaleigh remembered the lady in the golden dress being her mother, it was the last memory she had of her mother , after that her mother was sent away and then she received the news she died.

She was so lost in her thought that she did not notice that Benoit had taken her paw, filled her paw with seeds and watched as a bird landed eating from her pw, the beast smiled in delight seeing the bird eat from her paw. with her other paw she hesitated but with index finger she gently reached out to pet the little bird, the bird didn't fly away and allowed her to pet it's soft feathers.

Benoit smiled watching Adaleigh enjoying the bird, he started to see their was something about the beast that was innocent, pure and... He was interrupted with a snow ball thrown at his face, looking around Adaleigh was giggling as she prepared another snow ball, the little bird was on her shoulder. Benoit smirked as he ducked out of the way as she threw it at him, missing he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist swinging her around, the beast laughed in delight.

...

After being outside , Benoit and Adaleigh were in the library, a fire was lit as the two took a spot on the floor, Her tail poked out wagging happily as Bennoit came over with a book in his hand.

" It's been so long since I've had any one read to me" she stated. He was confused, wait did Adaleigh ever learn to read.

" I'm sure you've read book in your spare time right? he asked, her ears dropped as her tail went back under her skirt.

" Well.. no" she admitted " reading was strictly forbidden acording to my father" she sighed " My mother used to read to me but she was told to stop as well then after that I should ask a servant to read to me but they were so busy" she clutched the sleeves of her dress " after that I was ignored by every one".

" Sorry" Benoit opened the book " I can teach you to read if you like" he offered, the beast ears perked up , he scooted closer to her on the floor " here let me show you how my father taught me" he ran his index finger across the page.

"I lost my father at a young age" he explain " he died at sea but he made sure I knew how to read as well as my mother"

" Oh" Adaleigh now felt terrible for treating His mother like that. his only family he had left and now she's ashamed for banning her from the castle.

" Here" Benoit placed the book in Adaleigh lap " let start at the begining" as he said each word, Adaleigh repeated the words after him. her tail poked out from her dress wagging in delight as she was learning to read.

* * *

** so yeah the lady in the goldren dress, you guessed it, Adaleigh's late mother, and yeah I used bel's dress from the move as a dress her mother would wear.**

**What happen to her mother? Let say Her parents weren't the most " loving people" in the world, and yes she sentenced to death.**

**as for Benoit's father, still don't have a name but if anything maybe his name will be mentioned by Marie.**

**Next chapter, you guess it, it's the ball room scene.**


End file.
